Let her go
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Tal vez te preguntes por qué te estoy escribiendo. No lo sé. Pero me siento bien al hacerlo.


**HTTYD no me pertenece.**

Pues, he traído esta historia. Sí, es larga. No, no está dividida en capítulos. Es formalmente un one-shot. Sin embargo, lo he escrito de cierta forma que espero les guste o que al menos les dé una sorpresa.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>LET HER GO<strong>

Tal vez te estés preguntando por qué te estoy escribiendo.

No lo sé.

Ignoro qué idea retorcida ha cruzado por mi mente que me ha obligado a escribirte estas líneas. Pero al parecer logro encontrar un poco de paz mental al expresarte mis sentimientos. Uno pensaría que quiero que leas esto, pero conociéndome sé que ni siquiera haré el intento de dejar esta carta en un buzón de correo para que llegue a tus manos. Por lo tanto, sólo me limitaré a escribirte.

¿Qué te escribiré? No lo sé.

Cualquier cosa, supongo.

El punto es que he hallado en ti alguien que puede escucharme sin sentirse obligado a responderme algo. Y eso es lo que necesito en este momento. Quizás, tan sólo quizás, un día me atreva a mandar todo al carajo y te envíe aunque sea una carta. Podría enviarte la primera, la número diez o la última carta. Quizás al final las queme todas sólo para sentir que soy participe de un patético ritual de finalización. En fin, no sé si sea capaz de enviarte una.

Pero imaginaré que tú respondes.

Trataré de imaginar tu voz, tus gestos, incluso tu letra. Intentaré imaginar que estás a mi lado mientras te escribo, y que parodiando de una forma medieval a las típicas redes sociales, tú me respondes con una letra que empezaré a aborrecer, sobre hojas de máquinas reutilizadas. No espero que tus respuestas me den algún consejo útil, ni siquiera considero esto como algo que realmente me pueda ayudar, pero como te dije antes, me siento bien al escribirte.

Y creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que quiero sentirme bien aunque sea por unos breves minutos. Así que, bueno, empecemos.

Te diría mi nombre, pero ¿sabes algo?

Tú lo sabes. ¿Sorprendida? Espero que no u ofenderías mi pobre orgullo. Hace unos cuantos días he ido con mi madre a una cita que me concertó con una agradable señora. Platicamos tranquilamente acompañados de unas bebidas, ellas con unas tazas de té y yo con una soda. Al final me di cuenta que la agradable señora tiene como profesión la psicología.

Mi madre me llevó con una psicóloga.

No puedo negar que no me sentí ligeramente humillado. ¿Por qué habría de una mujer, ajena totalmente a mi vida, analizarme? ¿Por qué mi madre me llevó con ella a base de mentiras? Y aquí, haciendo acopio de mi limitada imaginación, te veo a un lado mostrándome una sonrisa de sarcasmo con una nota en tu hoja reutilizada.

_¿En serio?_

Y sí, tienes razón.

Es obvio que mi madre sabía que jamás aceptaría ir con una psicóloga. Ya sabes, eso de que analicen tus palabras, tu comportamiento mientras uno está acostado en un sillón o sentado en una silla en mí caso, me inquieta. Siento como si tuviera que cuidar mis palabras, cuidar mi personalidad. Mi madre dijo que era hora de que te dejara ir, de que centrara mi mente en otras cosas, como en algún deporte o cualquier actividad que me saque de casa.

_Pero te negaste_.

¡Me conoces!

¿Dejarte ir? Pero si ya te habías ido. Soy consciente de que tú presencia no depende de mí. Si tú quieres marcharte, la puerta está abierta. Si quieres volver, la puerta está abierta. Pero al parecer algo hice y mi madre se preocupó tanto que me despertó temprano un martes para llevarme a una cafetería a la que jamás había ido, donde hablé tonterías y tomé una soda. En ese momento no me importó mucho el hecho de haber sido engañado y analizado. Mi madre sonreía y quiero creer que la señora también. Pero hubo algo en su mirada que me alteró. Afortunadamente la señora concluyó la reunión y mi madre y yo nos fuimos en el carro de siempre.

¿Lo recuerdas?

Ese carro en el que te llevé a la graduación. Donde después de una noche de fiesta vomitaste sobre el tapete.

_Donde hicimos el amor_.

No sé porque lo hicimos ahí. Fue muy incómodo. Pero lo disfruté. Y me parece increíble que el hedor al vomito se fuera como si jamás hubiera pasado ese incidente. Como sea, en el trayecto me quedé viendo el camino por la ventana. Siempre me ha gustado perderme en mi mente cuando veo las cosas pasar a mi lado a una velocidad de 80 km/h. Es como si ver todas esas formas, a veces de una manera borrosa, me obligaran a crear una película en mi mente. Donde por una vez soy el jodido héroe de la historia y tengo que sobrevivir siempre porque tengo que salvar a alguien. Es genial, ¿sabías?

Desde niño siempre he querido ser un héroe. Tener súper poderes y esas cosas. ¿Te imaginas las cosas que podría hacer si pudiera volar? Podría haberte visitado esa noche en el hospital, tocar el cristal de tu ventana, desconectar las maquinas esas y sacarte para que disfrutaras el exterior.

_Como en una tonta película de Disney_.

Bueno, jamás te quejaste de esas fantasías. Y tienes que admitirlo… ¡hubiera sido genial!

No creo poder olvidar que la primera vez que coincidimos estabas escuchando la banda sonora de _El Rey León_. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque para cuando acordé, estabas mordiéndote el labio para no llorar porque recordaste la muerte de uno de los personajes. Ya no sé si te abracé o me reí.

_Ambas._

¿En serio? Vaya. Juraría que sólo te miré enternecido.

Volviendo a lo que te decía. Ese día llegamos a la casa, yo me fui a mi habitación y mamá se fue a hablar con mi papá. ¿De qué hablaron? Lo ignoro. Pero recuerdo que mi padre tocó a la puerta y con pasos lentos tomó asiento en mi cama. Dijo muchas cosas. Habló, habló y habló. Por lo regular cuando se pone en ese plan, suelo desconectarme del mundo y perderme en alguna película que he creado. Al final, lo único que hizo fue abrazarme. Fue extraño si te soy sincero.

Pero no importa.

_Jamás tuviste una buena relación con tu padre_.

Nah. No es eso. Nos llevamos bien. Es toda una típica relación padre-hijo. Hasta me dio la _plática_, ya había sucedido lo del carro, pero fue divertido verlo avergonzado. Como sea, tuve que reunirme nuevamente con esa señora _agradable_. No es que para mí fuera siendo alguien agradable, pero he olvidado su nombre y para no confundirme la llamaré como lo que pensé que era cuando la vi por primera vez. Espero y no te importe.

Cuando nos reunimos no fue en un restaurante o algo familiar para mí. Me llevó a su consultorio.

_Te arrastró a su consultorio_.

Detalles.

El punto es que para cuando acordé me vi atrapado entre esas cuatro paredes llenas de libros, títulos, arreglos un tanto ridículos, como sacado de una película de bajo presupuesto. No me senté. No quería estar ahí en primer lugar, así que me comporté un poco caprichoso y rebelde. Si ella sacaba sus conclusiones a partir de ahí, bueno, allá ella. Ella siguió hablando, preguntándome cosas raras. Algunas me desconcertaron.

¿Por qué quería ella saber cuál era tu flor favorita? ¿Tu color favorito? ¿Tu canción favorita? No le dije nada, pero las conteste en mi mente.

_La azucena. El verde. Nature boy._

Exacto.

¿Por qué quería saber eso?

¿Por qué tendría _ella_ que saber eso?

Está de más decir que salí de ese consultorio y me fui a la casa. Si estaba muy en contra de estar ahí, era obvio que me negaría totalmente a decirle algo sobre ti. ¿Por qué se lo diría a una extraña? Cuando tú me contaste eso, cuando me lo dijiste, me lo tomé como lo que era: un tesoro. Y bueno, ambos sabemos que soy un poco codicioso hasta un poco egoísta. Me importó muy poco el que mi madre me reprochara el estar en casa cuando se suponía debía estar con esa señora, pero la ignoré. Me encerré en mi cuarto, prendí el estéreo y puse tu canción.

_Y bailaste_.

Bailamos. Ignoré cuando tocaron a la puerta. No quería verlos. Terminé cansado ese día y me quedé ahí hasta el día siguiente.

Me quedé viendo el techo. Aún conservo ese dragón que dibujaste sobre mi cama. Siempre me gustó. Y recordé esa vez que fuimos a la feria. No me gustó el algodón de azúcar, pero tú comiste 3. Gané un peluche para ti, y tú ganaste uno para mí. El que me diste fue más grande que el que yo te di. Subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, y terminaste vomitando. Pero mientras estábamos allí, y nos tocó estar en la cima, nos sentimos imponentes. Libres. Felices. Tú sonreíste. Yo sonreí. Y antes de que vomitaras sobre mis pies, nos besamos.

Si había algo que me encantara de ti, eran definitivamente tus besos. El sólo saber que con una simple caricia de tus labios, pudieras desencadenar en mí un torbellino de emociones que me producían un desequilibrio total, era algo que consideraba increíble. Nuestros labios se complementaban. El primer beso fue torpe, muy torpe de hecho. Pero fue lindo. El segundo fue suave. El tercero fue algo raro. El cuarto fue rápido. El quinto, dios. El quinto fue increíble. Lo que no fue increíble fue el resfriado que me dio. Los besos que le siguieron a ese, supongo que fueron como tenían que ser.

Suaves, dulces, salvajes, fogosos.

Lo que se podía esperar de ti y de mí.

_No seas cursi_.

No lo soy. Soy objetivo. Y esa es la realidad de los besos que compartí contigo. Sin embargo, creo que a mi madre le disgustó mucho el hecho que me haya ido a la casa, así que el martes siguiente mi madre volvió a levantarme temprano, me llevó con la señora y se quedó afuera del consultorio, mirándome con esa mirada de "no sales de ahí hasta que todo termine". Y yo sólo podía pensar en "¿terminar qué?" ¿Mi alegría? ¿Mi paciencia? Comoquiera entré. Y me senté. Eso sí, no quise verle la cara a la señora.

_¿Ya no es "agradable?"_

Lo dejó de ser cuando quiso saber de ti. Pero ahora hizo preguntas sobre mí. Mi nombre, edad, gustos y esas cosas. No supe por qué quería saber eso cuando parecía que ya lo tenía todo anotado en esa libreta que jamás soltaba. Contesté, a regañadientes obviamente. Y esa situación se convirtió en mi rutina de los martes.

No te dije. El sábado fui a un concierto. Te compré una entrada. Ya sé, ya sé. Pero te la compré porque quise. Fui al concierto, canté, grité. Lo de siempre. Compré uno que otro recuerdo. Y cuando llegué a casa, lloré. No recuerdo por qué o si es que había realmente una razón. Pero lloré tanto, y tan fuerte que terminé dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de mi madre. El martes volví con la señora, y pasó lo de siempre. Pero antes de irme me preguntó si te extrañaba. No contesté y me marché.

¿Extrañarte? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Y me pregunté si acaso habías regresado para luego volver a marcharte y no lo supe. Esa noche le pregunté a mi madre si habías regresado. Los vasos que tenía en sus manos los dejó caer. No me dijo nada. Quizás nunca le caíste bien, con lo mandona que eras.

_Cállate_.

¿Ves? Pero como estoy escribiendo, no te haré caso.

_Entonces deja de escribir._

Como si fuera a hacerlo. Te he dicho que me siento bien al escribirte. Y aquí es donde me doy cuenta que te conozco muy bien. Hasta puedo imaginarte que pareces tan real. Creo que podría dedicarme a las artes. Es lo que siempre quise. No sé, baile, música, dibujo. Pero algo que necesite de imaginación. Nah, moriría de hambre. Sigo sin comprender por qué quisiste dedicarte a algo tan gris como administración. Pero vuelvo a decirlo: eres muy mandona. Así que creo que es algo que te queda muy bien.

Wow. Parece que te he escrito más de una hoja. Quisiera dejarle aquí, pero me estoy sintiendo bien. Así que seguiré.

Total. La señora agradable, dejó de ser agradable.

Pasaron los días, y cuando parecía que por fin todo iba a acabar, la señora me dio esta libreta y me dijo un tanto resignada que escribiera sobre ti. Y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, me dijo que ella no lo leería. Que esta libreta sería algo exclusivamente mío, y sería mi decisión si lo mostraba algún día. Eso fue hace un mes.

Y como te dije desde el principio, no sé por qué te escribo.

Y sigo sin saberlo.

Por alguna razón me duele.

Me dolió recordar cómo eran tus besos.

Me dolió recordar que esa noche no te pude sacar a volar.

Y no sé por qué.

¿Por qué me duele? ¿Por qué si me siento bien estoy llorando mientras te escribo esto?

Es cierto que jamás dejaré que alguien lea esto. Y que la posibilidad de que tú lo leas es mínima. Sé que jamás recibiré esas respuestas que tal vez necesito.

¿Será acaso que por eso me duele escribir de ti?

_Entonces deja-_

De escribir. Ya sé. Pero necesito oír tu voz. Aun si soy yo quien la crea, la necesito. Necesito saber que estás a mi lado. Necesito saber que puedo ir a tu casa y quizás, tan sólo quizás, podré entregarte esto.

_Pero no puedes._

No quiero.

_Hiccup_-

Te compré unas azucenas, ahora están marchitas.

Me duele la cabeza.

Mañana te escribiré otra carta.

Sé que no la leerás.

Pero no me importa.

Hasta mañana, Astrid.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Alguien captó la idea de esta carta? Espero que sí.<p>

Pero por si las dudas, les explicaré. Estoy atravesando una situación difícil que, bueno, al parecer me está superando, y el consejo que me dieron fue escribirle a esa persona. No lo he hecho, y de cierta manera he plasmado mis sentimientos a través de este fic.

Pero muy aparte de lo que esté sintiendo (LOL), sí: Astrid está muerta, enfermedad terminal. Hiccup no la pudo ver la noche en que murió. "No pudo sacarla a volar". Él sabe que se ha ido, pero no puede resignarse a la idea, y como él no la vio morir, para él, Astrid se fue de viaje. Así que él le escribe, y su subconsciente de cierta forma está aceptando la idea.

Y el consejo fue escribirle.


End file.
